Fedrid
The thick forests of the Imperial Feral World of Fedrid are so dense and so teeming with dangerous carnivores that access is forbidden without a license. Fedrid is a particular favourite of game hunters and those individuals procuring animals for the Imperial arenas. Departmento Cartographae Planetary Data Galactic Position: 122/93/CS/E Principal Exports *'The Fedridian Arboreal Transport' - Technically a walker class vehicle re-designed almost beyond recognition. The odd vehicle, with its low-slung body and six massive grasping limbs, reminds viewers of a crustacean, hence its most commonly used nickname, the Tree Crab. Tree Crabs are quite capable of carrying a dozen man hunting party and several tonnes of gear near the tops of the great trees of Fedrid, high above the forest floor where the bulk of the predators roam. *'Fedrid Razor Disc' - Developed by the hunters of Fedrid the throwing disc is little more than a razor edged disc, about the size of a standard plate, which can be thrown with surprising accuracy. When thrown the disk makes a low humming sound, allowing the hunter to follow the disc by sound as it disappears into the dense Fedrid undergrowth. *'Fedrid Smoke Flares' - Fedrid smoke flares are made from hollowed out spines of cactus-like plants. They are then filled with a cotton-like substance, that, when lit gives off a high yield of thick black, acrid smoke over an area of up to 40 metres. *'Fedrid Braid Cloak' - The hunters of Fedrid rarely go tracking without wearing a braid cloak. The cloak is made from the tough hide of a large herbivorous creature. The Beasts of Fedrid Fedrid’s impenetrable jungles are home to many dangerous and exotic beasts that lure off-world hunters to risk life and limb on this death world. Those who dare descend through its humid atmosphere find a hostile planet seething in an eternal battle of predator and prey, where even the herbivores are aggressive, attacking with the slightest provocation. The dangers are legion, ranging from the tiny but insidious flesh boring rot worms, to lurking pit-biles hiding beneath the loam with snapping jaws like mantraps, to thorn-back reptiles the size of Imperial Guard battle tanks. Here are some examples: * Althak '''- Althak is a ferocious mammalian quadruped with a form and temperament resembling a bizarre blending of a terrestrial wolverine with a crocodile. Althaks aggressively patrol an area about their den stretching for a two-kilometre radius. They attack anything and everything they can reach within their chosen territory, ripping apart any creatures they find and leaving scattered carcasses about on the rare occasions when they aren’t hungry. Althak urine has a deeply pungent smell that serves as the sole warning to any living thing that dares to enter their territory. Hunters have discovered that a light coating of Althak’s urine will keep the majority of Fedridian predators at bay; even the largest predators would sooner avoid an Althak then tangle with one. Indeed, Althak urine has been reported to be effective as a predator deterrent on every planet on which it has been used. However, the extreme potency of the Althak’s discharge, along with the great danger involved in collecting it, makes it both an expensive and rarely used substance. * '''Tree-Jumpers - Of the varied predators haunting the emerald jungles, the “tree-jumpers” are the best known. Six-limbed mantids the size of an adult man, they have massive slicing claws on the end of each appendage and clusters of compound eyes that keep them appraised of approaching prey. They dwell in the high canopy, leaping from tree to tree, ceaselessly hunting for their next meal. When they spot a likely victim, they silently drop from above, claws splayed, to land on the back of the unfortunate creature. They bite and slash, shredding flesh and rapidly devouring their meals before the spilt blood attracts the attention of larger beasts. While most tree-jumpers are solitary, packs of these horrors are not unknown and entire expeditions have been slaughtered by these savage beasts, particularly if their breeding nests are disturbed by the unwary explorer. * Sa’vak - Of all of the monstrous creatures great and small, none are so fabled or so prized as a trophy as the Sa’vak; or the “black death” as it is also known, perhaps the greatest horror of Fedrid. The undisputed masters of the jungle, they are massive creatures, growing up to tens of metres in length. Capable of standing dormant and utterly indistinguishable from dead or petrified tree-boughs until their prey draws close, then their fibrous carapace opens up to reveal dozens of saw-toothed tendrils, poisoned barbs and vast beaked jaws proven to be able to slice a carapace-armoured man in half. Phenomenally fast for its size and all but imposable to kill, the Sa’vak is Fedrid’s most highly sought prize, but one that has lured innumerable would-be hunters to their death. Perhaps the most dangerous of predators on Fedrid, ironically of course, are human. Whether the well-armed expeditions of the jaded Scintillan nobility or the dark-eyed feral natives who serve as their guides, when they pass beyond the high compound walls of their hunting lodges, the only thing that attracts mankind to Fedrid is the scent of the kill. Contact With Other Worlds There is a stable Warp tunnel between Fedrid and Sepheris Secundus, with whom most of the planet's trade agreements are made. Sources *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook ''(RPG), pg. 324 *''Dark Heresy: The Inquisitor's Handbook ''(RPG), pg. 102 *Fantasy Flight Games The Calixis Sector es:Mundos letales Category:F Category:Calixis Sector Category:Feral World Category:Imperial planets Category:Imperium Category:Death World